Amor de madre
by Touko-Stark
Summary: La fuerte y valerosa Enforcer, Fate T. Harlaown, se encuentra en un gran contratiempo. Dejar sola a su hija Vivio por 2 días. No sería problema… de no ser porque su actitud ya tiene harta a cierta cobriza de ojos celestes. NanoFate.


_La fuerte y valerosa Enforcer, Fate T. Harlaown, se encuentra en un gran contratiempo. Dejar sola a su hija Vivio por 2 días. No sería problema… de no ser porque su actitud ya tiene harta a cierta cobriza de ojos celestes. NanoFate._

_Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, o alguno de sus personajes, me pertenece, cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o empresas._

_**Amor de madre.**_

_**One-shot**_

-Nanoha, no sabemos si mi madre estará ocupada estos días, lo mejor sería no molestarla…- chilló cierta rubia mientras veía a su pareja caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-…No estaremos seguras hasta llamarla…- respondió después de unos instantes, mirándola a los ojos al fin.

Fate solo lanzó un suspiro, recargando su rostro en sus manos, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas. La castaña también suspiró.

-Va a estar bien- se agachó a su altura, sentía que estaba tratando con una niña pequeña en esos momentos. Al ver la mueca adornar el rostro de la Enforcer, continuó –Lo prometo- y selló el pacto con un corto beso en los labios, caminando hacia el teléfono.

Sus ojos borgoñas voltearon hacia la pequeña Vivio, que desde hace unos momentos estaba ajena a la conversación –o parecía estarlo-. Su hija se concentraba en cargar a su conejo de peluche con ojos de botón, mientras hacía que otros juguetes más los acompañaran en la hora del té.

-Vi…- llamó suavemente -¿no te preocupa quedarte sola con la abuela Lindy?

-No- _que veloz._

El séptimo suspiro en lo que iba de la noche escapó de sus labios. Miró donde Nanoha. Estaba distraída marcando el número que señalaba su agenda. Era su oportunidad.

-No contesta, marca ocupa… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- miró con los ojos abiertos a su novia, _su loca_ _novia_. Ésta mantenía a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Vivio, una enorme maleta de color azul con negro, una vez que notó sus ojos azules sobre ella, escondió el objeto tras su espalda.

-Yo solo iba a…

-¿Meter a tu hija dentro de esa cosa?

-¡Quiero protegerla!- se excusó, desesperada -¡En casa de mamá puede haber un incendio, o un robo, o yo que sé!

-Entiendo, ¿y en una maleta va a estar mejor?- Fate tiró al piso el objeto, al sentir la mirada de unos ojitos bicolor que recién se daban cuenta de su presencia. Derrotada, volvió al sillón en el que se encontraba anteriormente, seguida por Nanoha, quien se acomodó a su lado.

-Me preocupa mucho…

-Y lo entiendo, pero Fate-chan… llevas haciendo lo mismo cada vez que debemos salir a una misión desde que tenía 7 años. No es culpa de nadie.

-¡Lo es! Hayate sabe que debemos cuidarla, debería dejar de asignarnos misiones así- bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, bueno, ahora explícaselo y veras como te rebaja a conserje de la División Seis.

-Nanohaaa- aulló ocultándose entre sus brazos –No me estas ayudando…

-No pretendo hacerlo- la abrazó acariciando sus dorados cabellos –Quiero a Vivio tanto como tú, pero ya tiene 12 años, debes dejarla ser independiente poco a poco…

-Lo dices porque tú salías de casa a los 7 para combatir alienígenas y tu familia ni en cuenta…- susurró.

-Escuche eso Harlaown, repítemelo y verás como la que tendrá que dormir en otro lado será otra.

-… Mira que tarde es… será mejor dormir, mañana temprano debemos dejar a Vivio en la casa de tu querida suegra- rió nerviosa.

-Así está mejor- cruzó el pasillo hacia las escaleras –Pero antes- regresó para tomar del suelo la maleta- Ocultaré esto, ya sabes, por futuros accidentes.

Fate hizo un mohín de disgusto y cargo a su hija entre sus brazos, para después subir hacia las escaleras hasta su habitación.

""

-Hmm, Fate… ¿Fate…? Ay no es cierto…- murmuró cansada. Al darse la vuelta para abrazar a su querida rubia, notó un vacío en la cama que ambas compartían, el lado se encontraba bastante frio.

Atravesó la puerta de su habitación para entrar en la de su hija. Y ahí, con la lámpara de noche encendida, y de rodillas al pie de la cama, se encontraba Fate con unas enormes bolsas en los ojos.

-Vuelve ahora mismo…

-Solo unos segundos más… esta será la última vez que la vea dormir en dos día-_auuuch_- se quejó al sentír su oreja ser estirada hasta la salida. Nanoha apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

-Ahora, duérmete- ordenó metiéndose a la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas blancas hasta la cabeza, sintió a la rubia abrazarse a ella mientras daba pequeños hipitos.

_-"No cedas, no cedas, no cedas… ¡maldición, en serio esta mojando mi pijama!"-_ De acuerdo Fate ¿Qué pasa ahora?- volteó a verla, rendida.

-No quiero que nada malo le pase… es mi hija, mi familia…- sollozó aferrándose a su ropa.

Nanoha tan solo acarició su cabeza, depositando pequeños besos en su frente de vez en cuando. Una vez que se hubo, más o menos calmado, habló.

-Tienes que dejarla crecer, no consentirla tanto…

-Nanoha-mama es agresiva…

-Y Fate-mama se está desaliñando- la miró directo a los ojos -¿Confías en mi?

-Sabes que si…

-Entonces, créeme cuando te prometo que estará bien, nada malo le pasará a tu hija, si supiera que está en peligro, tampoco la dejaría.

-Bien… confiaré en ti.

-Así me gusta- de nuevo beso sus labios y se dispuso a dormir… o lo intentó.

-Pero…

-Fate, si no te duermes ahora mismo, haré que mañana no puedas caminar bien, te lo prometo.

-B-buenas noches cielo- exclamó totalmente ruborizada mientras se cubría con las cobijas.

-Descansa.

""

-Y recuerda Vivio, no hablar con extraños ni desobedecer o alejarte de la abuelita Lindy. Por cualquier cosa sabes cómo comunicarte con nosotras… siempre vamos a estar al pendiente por si nos llamas, y te vamos a extrañar… y…- al ver los ojos cristalinos de su madre, Vivio atinó al cubrirse con su conejo del mar de lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos borgoñas de su Fate-mama.

-Bueno Vi, despídete de tus mamás- intervino la Ex –Comandante, al ver la amenaza de las lágrimas de su hija para su alfombra.

-Adiós, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama- abrazó a ambas.

-Te queremos Vivio, cuídate mucho- exclamó la castaña, literalmente arrastrando a Fate hacia el automóvil.

-Fate-mama… ¿estará bien?- preguntó la rubia más pequeña al ver como su Nanoha-mama subía a la rubia al coche y esta se pegaba a la ventana, despidiéndose de ella. Por cuarta vez.

-Lo estará, mi hija siempre ha sido tan sentimental…- respondió al ver el carro desaparecer entre la estela de polvo que dejaba tras de sí.

…

-… Entonces ¿hoy veremos la lucha libre a las 4?- cuestionó de nuevo, pero esta vez, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sip, llamé a Hayate y ella traerá la comida y la bebida- sacó un pequeño horario entre sus bolsillos- Y después, podremos ir al parque de diversiones, a jugar gotcha, etc.

-¡Yay!- canturreó la pequeña, aferrándose al brazo de su abuela. _Su divertida abuela_. Esperando ya por los próximos, divertidos y alocados dos días.

_Fin._

Ta-da~

Espero haya sido de su agrado, aunque es algo cortó. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y, dejen reviews. Chao, y que tengan un lindo día.

_Touko_


End file.
